Polillas
by Akumatizada01
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han preguntado que ven, sienten o piensan las polillas al ser transformadas en Akumas?, tal vez no, pero yo lo hice y lo escribi, espero les guste mi perspectiva. dejen comentarios ;)


_**Polillas…**_

Yo soy una simple polilla blanca, desde que tengo memoria estoy en un lugar oscuro, creo que nací aquí, la verdad no estoy segura, es un cuarto lleno de otras miles de polillas como yo, no sé si es de día o de noche por que el lugar está permanentemente oscuro, solo hay algunas beses en el que una criatura extraña y muy grande entra al lugar asiendo que un ventanal se abra dejando entrar un poco de luz, ya intente salir, pero hay una especie de campo magnético que no nos deja avanzar, creo que le llaman vidrio, no sé qué es pero no me deja salir de este lugar, la vida aquí es simple, la criatura rara y grande deja un recipiente con un líquido dulce de vez en cuando, creo que es néctar, es muy delicioso, muchos se pelean por un poco de él.

Hay veces en que la criatura rara y grande toma a una polilla entre sus manos y no sé como pero la vuelve de un color negro con marcas en purpura para después dejarla salir por el campo magnético o vidrio, creo que las cambia de color para que puedan atravesar el campo magnético y ser libres, no puedo esperar a mi turno, tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí y ver que hay afuera, cuando la criatura cambia de color a las polillas las suele llamar Akuma, no sé qué significa, pero creo que es una especie de conjuro para que puedan pasar por el campo magnético.

Ya paso un tiempo desde la última vez que liberaron a una polilla, y ahora estoy en la oscuridad posada en una pared esperando por que la criatura rara regrese y libere a uno de nosotros, espero ser yo esta vez.

El ventanal se abrió de pronto dejando entrar la luz, ¡es la criatura rara!, entra a paso firme hasta quedar en medio de la luz hablando de cosas que no entiendo, pero revoloteando rápidamente me acerco a él, quiero que me libere de este lugar, veo que extiende una de sus extremidades, me altero y vuelo más rápido hasta el, veo como esquiva a las otras polillas y acerca su mano hacia mi ¡ho santa madre de las polillas! ¡Me está eligiendo!, lentamente acerca sus dedos hacia mi hasta que me poso en su mano ¡al fin seré libre!, pone su otra extremidad sobre mí, me asusta pero quiero ser libre, veo como un polvo purpura se me acerca, debe ser lo que vuelve negras a las polillas, el polvo me cubre por completo, ¡duele!, ¡duele como si me arrancaran la alas!, quiero salir volando de ahí pero no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, de un momento a otro siento que el horroroso dolor desaparece y la criatura quita su extremidad de mí, intento volar, pero no controlo mis movimientos, "vuela mi malvado akuma" escucho que habla la criatura, me da un empujoncito con sus manos pero yo no siento mi cuerpo, me preparo para caer directo al suelo, pero no, algo controla mi cuerpo y me obliga a volar hacia el campo magnético, intento detenerme pero no puedo parar de aletear, es como si algo haya corrompido mi sistema y me controlara, estoy consiente pero no me puedo controlar.

Atravieso el vidrio y ¡ho por dios!, esto es maravilloso, hay mucha luz afuera, y muchos colores brillantes, es enorme, hay muchas criaturas raras y grandes como la que me libero, quiero ir hacia abajo pero mis alas se siguen moviendo sin control por encima de ellos, solo me dejo llevar por mis movimientos involuntarios disfrutando de la maravillosa y nueva vista que me ofrecía la altura, me voy acercando a una criatura rara y grande, intento alejarme de ella, pero mis alas me llevan hasta posarme sobre algo que esta tenia, de nuevo un intenso dolor, muy agudo, pierdo la conciencia por un momento, cuando despierto veo todo diferente, no siento las alas, ni nada conocido, nuevamente no me puedo controlar, mis movimientos son controlados por otra cosa, intento moverme pero me doy cuenta que soy más grande de lo normal, ¡santa catalina! ¡Soy una de las criaturas raras y grandes!, de pronto me empiezo a mover y destruir todo a mi paso, aunque prácticamente no sea yo, sino mi cuerpo que enloqueció, veo como mi cuerpo nuevo se voltea y puedo ver a dos criaturas raras más, una negra con un poco de amarillo en la cabeza y una cola larga y fina, y otra criatura roja con manchas negras, como una mariquita, una vez había una mariquita en el lugar de donde salí, pero cuando la criatura rara y grande que me libero se dio cuenta de su presencia la piso, creo que solo le gustan las polillas, en fin, me sigo moviendo sin control alguno y al parecer estoy atacando a las otras criaturas, pero ellas también me atacan, ¡Auch!, de nuevo un intenso dolor, ya no me gusta tanto la idea de ser libre, si pudiera volvería volando al lugar del que salí.

Genial, de nuevo soy una mariposa, pero sigo sin controlarme, comienzo a volar sin sentido, pero ¡Auch! La criatura que parece mariquita me metió dentro de una cosa redonda ¡detesto ser libre!, pero unos segundos después me deja salir del círculo rojo con negro, ¡Aleluya!, soy libre al fin, ¡y puedo controlar mi cuerpo!, o por dios, extrañaba tanto poder volar hacia donde quisiera ¡hooo, mis alas son blancas de nuevo!, ya que puedo controlar mi cuerpo me alejo lo más rápido posible de esas cosas raras, ahora sí puedo volar libremente, hay muchos colores y olores, muchas flores que huelen delicioso, revoloteo de un lugar a otro asta parar en un lugar alto y lleno de flores azules, amarillas y rojas, están llenas de sabroso néctar, me asusto cuando una criatura se acerca a mí con cuidado, "hola pequeño akuma" me saluda la criatura mostrando los colmillos, la verdad que esta criatura es bastante linda, tiene los pelos de la cabeza de un color azulado como las flores que estoy probando, me extiende la mano y yo confiando me poso sobre ella, me vuelve a mostrar los diente y luego me deja nuevamente entre las flores, creo que podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí, es mejor que vivir en el lugar oscuro de donde salí, al menos aquí hay luz, y ni hablar de las deliciosas flores que la criatura posee, tener todo esto es mucho para una polilla, aunque pase cosas bastante fuertes y raras para ser una simple polilla …

 _ **Hola, ¿alguna vez se han preguntado que ven, piensan o sienten las polillas al ser transformadas en akumas?, bueno yo si lo hice y plasme en esta hoja electrónica lo que pienso, espero les guste.**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, no sean tacaños XD**_

 _ **Chao, chao… ;)**_


End file.
